dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen B
B tries to help Allen get a date, and gets help from her little sister. Allen hates the idea, but doesn't have a choice. Transcript (Episode opens with Hope standing on top of a pile of defeated men, with Allen in the bleachers). Hope: Who’s next? (Everyone runs away, except Allen). Allen: Can we go home now? Hope: No way! I’m just getting wormed up! Allen: Well, I’m going home. Hope: K, see ya there. (Time Lapse, Allen is walking home through the park). Allen: Maybe I should have taken a cab.. (Suddenly, a pink-ish red girl pops out of a tree. Girl: Boo! Allen: AH SHIT! (Falls down). Girl: (Giggles) You’re too easy to scare (Giggles more and falls off the tree and lands on Allen). Allen: Damn it B. B: Sorry… So, where ya going’? (Gets up). Allen: (Also gets up) Home. B: From where? Allen: Umm.. The gym? B: You go to the gym? HA! Allen: Very funny, I was just there with Hope. B: Oh, right… Your girlfriend. Allen: (Blushing) She’s NOT my girlfriend! B: … But you want her to be.. Allen: Wh- what would make you think that? B: The fact that it’s obvious. Allen: You don’t know EVERYTHING! B: Never said I did! Allen: You act like it. B: You know what you need? Allen: To get as far away from you as possible? B: You need a makeover! Allen: Not a chance. B: If you disagree, I’ll scream for help. Allen: Why would I care if you did that? B: You asked for it. (clears her throat) HELP! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO TAKE ME IN HIS VAN! (Everyone in the park turns and looks at B and Allen). Allen: (Covers her mouth) SH SH! SHUT UP! I’LL DO IT! (Removes his hand from her mouth). B: NEVERMIND! Allen: I hate you B: Back at ya. Now, we’re going to need the help of a genius with you. Allen: What? Why? B: If I’m going to make you look attractive, I’ll need help Allen: I really hate you. (Time lapse, Allen and B are standing outside a door marked “Keep out “). B: (Knocks on the door) Cindy get out here! Now! (A little pink girl opens the door) B: Allen, You know Cindy. Cindy: Do you want something? I was busy working on my research on memory constru- Allen: Hold on, THIS is your genius? Cindy: What are you implying? Allen: No offence kid, but you’re a little too adorable to be a genius. Cindy: I’ll have you know that I have an IQ of 270. Now, tell me what you want, because you are wasting my time. B: I need help giving Allen a makeover so he can ask out this girl. Cindy: I have better things to do than ply childish games with you… Then again, when he gets shot down, I can use that for my research on the phycology of rejection. (Thinks) Yeah, alright. I’ll help. B: YAY! Let’s go! Allen: Fuck my life. (Time lapse, Allen is now in a suit, with a changed hairstyle, the background is messy with hair spray cans and clothes). Allen: I look fucking ridiculous. B: Nonsense, you look great! Cindy: (Trying to control her laughter) Yeah… Great… B: See! Now go ask Hope out! Allen: I’m not going to… We’re too good of friends. B: Do it. Allen: NO. B: Just TRY! Allen: NO. B: TRY! Allen: FINE! B: YAY! Cindy: (sigh) This planet has hit a new low of stupidity. (Time lapse, Allen is holding a flower and is about to walk up to the gym to talk to Hope, but sees her laughing and talking to a dark green man through the window). Allen: (Sigh) This was a dumb plan anyway. (Fixes his hair back to normal and throws away the flower and walks off as the camera zooms into the flower in the trash.) '-end' (after credits) (B and Cindy are in their living room, which is still messy, playing a video game). Cindy: Boring, why do you play this? B: shut up. (A dark red girl comes in the dour) Dark red: Hay I’m- What the hell happened in here!? B: Oh, well.. Uh.. You see Nicki… Um (To Cindy) You’re the smart one, you explain! (Runs away). Cindy: (Awkwardly laughs) Nicki: You’re both grounded. Cindy: Yeah, I figured… '- Real end.' Category:Episodes